Smile To Someone Far Away
by Firstlight21
Summary: In their spare time, Edward and Bella wrote songs for each other...


**This story is dedicated to "Smile" by Uncle Kracker and "Far Away" by Nickelback.**

**Smile to Someone Far Away**

**Edward's POV:**

I really don't know what to do right now. I've done my homework, finished reading, played 'Guitar Hero' with Emmett; listen to most of my collection, almost all. I'm living like the dead round here. I was bored to death, with boredom crushing me in. _Why don't I write_, I thought. I liked writing, it's so cool. I'll try to write a song. Actually, I've got many lyrics but I don't have the music yet. I started humming. _Wait a moment_, I thought. _That goes nice for Smile_. Smile is the latest lyrics I've wrote. I dashed up my room and hunted for my music sheets. I quickly wrote down the notes and I played it on my piano. _That's it!_, I thought happily. I have the music! Moreover, I know whom am I going to sing this to for the first time.

**-1 week later-**

I literally dragged Bella to my house. Everyone is out doing his or her own business, so we're alone. Completely deserted. "Come here. I've got my latest brilliant idea." "Okay, Mr. Brilliant Idea." Bella said, and snickered. I played the intro for Smile.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip-side on my pillow_

_That's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Let's me know that's it's okay, yeah it's okay_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along just like the flower_

_Pokin' through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain_

_And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

'_Cause everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Bella's eyes water. "Edward, that's the best song I've heard in my whole life." She quickly wiped the tears that started to fall from her face. I pulled her with me and she obliged. "That's the idea. I cannot express words that say you are my everything, so I came up with the song. I wrote this especially for you, Bella." I said softly, as I caress her face between my hands. She doesn't bother to wipe the tears off now, so she just let it flow freely. "Thank you, Edward. I have a song for you too." With this, she wiped the tears away and asked, "Can you please get you guitar, Edward?" I rushed to my room and bring my acoustic guitar. I give it to her and try to give her some space, but she forced me to stay with her. She played some soft chords and started to sing.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of Hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything_

_But I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, so far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away, so far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_I forgive you_

_Been away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

Did I ever say that she's my everything? Well, if I don't, I will say this again. She's so important to me that I wouldn't know what would happen if I ever tried to think of leaving her. If you guys think that I always seem strong for Bella, I couldn't hold my tears again if she melted my heart like this. I smiled between my tears and said, "Thank you, Bella. I don't what would happen if I never meet you." I stood up and hugged her. As I hugged her, she wiped the tears from my face and kissed me. I hugged her like there's no tomorrow and she returned it with the same need. As nightfall, I drove her home and asked her to accompany me to a party tomorrow. "Yes, Edward." Bella answered happily, and I kissed her goodnight. On my way home, I hummed Bella's song over and over again. At home, Esme noticed that I'm humming the same song over and over, so she asked, "Whose song is that, Edward?" "Bella's song." I replied happily, and Esme smiled while shaking her head.

**-The day of the party-**

Alice knew my plan about the party. It's actually a ballroom party, so don't get me wrong. Tuxedos and gowns. Alice practically sped off to Bella's house to make her all presentable. From what I see she bring, she looks like she's bring all of her beauty products with he. Not to mention hair curlers. As the time approaches, I changed into my tuxedo and phoned Alice. "You're all done yet there?" I asked her as I started my Vanquish. "Yep, and tell Jasper to pick me up here too." Okay, bye." "_Ciao_." She hung up the phone, and I shouted to Jasper, "Jasper, you could pick Alice up in Bella's house." And after that, I drove to Bella's house. As I reached Bella's house, I knocked on the front door and Alice opened the door. "Hey Edward. Bella's almost done. Is Jasper here yet?" Alice asked, as she ushered me in. "Yes. He's waiting in the car now." "Okay, bye Edward." She said as she went out from Bella's house. I waited for a few moments and I hear someone on the staircase. I went to the bottom of the staircase, and saw Bella descending them elegantly. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. She looks beautiful. Her midnight blue dress suits her skin perfectly. Her hair is in a bun with some loose curls hanging. Bella reached the bottom of the stair, and I kissed her hand. "Milady." I said as I lead her into the Vanquish. I opened her door and closed it. I quickly went to the driver's side and we're off to the party.

When we reached the party venue, I led her in and saw that the party has started. A dance has finished and it's starting for a new one. I lead Bella to the dance floor as a song begins to play. "Waltz." Bella whispered quietly as we started to dance. I twirled her and we went to the couple steps. As the Waltz finished, it turns to an Argentine tango song. "Tango." I smirked as I pulled her forward and dipped her down. This is the night of dancing and singing. But I knew one thing that I would never forget...

My life wouldn't be the same without Bella in it.


End file.
